


Precious

by Ruquas



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris just wanted to pretend a few minutes more that everything was okay before everything went to hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

Slowly, Chris began to dress. He didn't want to wake Steve. Just in case the other man didn't want to see him anymore. Chris just wanted to pretend a few minutes more that everything was okay before everything went to hell. And it was everything Chris' own fault, he knew that. And he destroyed everything just because he was the biggest coward the world had ever seen. Steve had just wanted to try something new. But Chris had to freak out just because Steve wanted to blindfold him. Nothing extra ordinary or something bad. Steve didn't even wanted to tie him up. He just wanted to blindfold Chris for a few minutes. But he couldn't do it and he didn't even knew why. He just had to bolt and he even hit Steve. Chris had seen the bruise this morning.

And now Steve wouldn't want to be with him anymore. And Chris could understand it. Steve did everything for him, fulfilled every fantasy Chris ever had and even the one Chris didn't even knew he had and Chris didn't even fulfilled one harmless, little fantasy his lover had.

When the coffee was almost finished Chris could hear Steve stumbling into the kitchen. “Morning.”, Steve murmured and got two cups form the shelf. Chris took a deep breath and turned around. There was the bruise, almost all over Steve's right cheek. “Morning. I'm sorry.... for your cheek.”, Chris mumbled. Steve just made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

“You can do it... if you still want to. You know, with the blindfold and... all this stuff and everything. If you want to, you can tie me up, too.”, Chris said and tried a smile. It didn't fell right. Steve just looked at him without a word and cold eyes. “Are you insane?”, Steve asked almost disbelieving. Chris swallowed and looked down. Of course Steve wouldn't want to do that anymore. At least not with Chris. “You can do it with someone different, I wouldn't mind.”, he tried again and hoped it didn't sounded as desperate as he was. He would mind but it wouldn't matter when Steve stayed with him. Chris could feel the tears in his eyes. He had to destroy everything good that came into his life.

Suddenly, Steve stroked his cheek and Chris flinched away. But then he could slap himself. He was just a stupid fool. “Listen to me, Chris. I love you. And I want you to know that I'm not angry with you. And that I would never hit you no matter what's happening. And I would never do something you don't want me to do. If you don't want to get blindfolded then that's okay with me. I'm not going to leave you neither I'm going to cheat on you. I would never cheat you with someone. Understood?”

Chris nodded even though he still couldn't understand Steve.

Steve just smiled and hoped that one day Chris would understand that he was the most precious thing in Steve's world.


End file.
